El día Perfecto
by Marivigil
Summary: Así no más...El día perfecto


**EL DÍA PERFECTO**

El sol calentaba su piel, y en aquellos días fríos era de agradecer. Le hacía sentir bien, quizás mejor que nunca. Aunque no tenía de que quejarse. El último año podía considerarse como el mejor de toda su vida. Por fin sabía que era la felicidad. Ya no importaba el stress del trabajo, daban lo mismo esas pequeñas discusiones, las diferencias provocadas por la convivencia. Eso formaba parte de ser una familia. Del matrimonio. Porque se habían casado. Peter y ella eran marido y mujer, y aún le parecía increíble que alguien la amase como lo hacía él. Habían pasado por tantas pruebas, surgido tantas dudas que ya estaban olvidadas. Se tenían el uno a la otra, eso era suficiente.

Aunque también estaba Walter. Vivían con él en la casa que el FBI había alquilado para los Bishop cuando colaboraban con la agencia y que ahora les pertenecía. El científico la había comprado. Le gustaba demasiado y no quería irse de allí, y por supuesto Peter no quería dejarle solo. Ni ella tampoco- Ya eran una familia propiamente dicha y no como antes una figura retórica. Por eso se encontraban en aquel parque tomando el sol. Walter había tenido la idea de hacer un picnic aprovechando que era el día libre de Olivia.

Desde que se solucionó el problema con el Otro Lado, que salvaron los dos universos de una destrucción segura, la agente siguió trabajando en la división Fringe, que al contrario de lo que se pudiese suponer no se cerró a la espera de que surgiese más casos, quizás víctimas de los experimentos del Cortexiphan o puede que algún cambiaformas que no se hubiese informado. Y lo cierto es que tenían poco trabajo y mientras esperaban ayudaban a otros departamentos. Podría decirse que Olivia tenía poco tiempo libre. Y cuando ella tenía una oportunidad la aprovechaba para estar con ellos

Por eso no le importó aceptar la idea de su suegro, aunque lo único que quisiera era estar con Peter. Recuperar todo el tiempo que sus ocupaciones le quitaban

- Si quieres puedo decirle que no… que ya iremos otro día – le dijo Peter esa misma mañana cuando aún se encontraban en la cama, mientras retrasaban el momento de levantarse y seguían abrazados. Olivia le miró y vio sus ojos sonrientes, la misma mirada con la que la recibía cuando se despertaba. Ya le había comentado que le gustaba despertarse antes que ella y observarla mientras dormía, contemplar su serenidad, lo bella que siempre estaba y que no podía evitar acariciarla con delicadeza. Y a ella no le importaba. Más bien lo deseaba, tener a Peter a su lado era lo que siempre había deseado, y ver su sonrisa nada más despertarse era lo que le hacía pensar que ese día sería perfecto. Aunque eso sí, luego se estropeaba por alguna u otra cosa, quizás algún contratiempo en el trabajo, puede que cierta diferencia con Walter o una discusión sin importancia con Peter. Pero eso sólo rebajaba la categoría del día a Normal.

- Si, pero aunque prefiera pasarme el día en la cama contigo… no quiero desilusionar a Walter… está muy ilusionado con esta salida – respondió Olivia acariciando la barba de Peter

- Eres la mejor – afirmó él besándola

- No lo creas… es puro interés… luego me tendrás que compensar – aseguró Olivia sonriendo. Le gustaba hacerle feliz con esas decisiones respecto a Walter. A Peter siempre le preocupó que ella no se adaptara a las manías del científico. Y cierto que alguna vez chocaba con él, pero enseguida todo volvía a la normalidad. Se querían y no había nada que se interpusiese en su camino.

- ¿qué es ese olor? – Preguntó Olivia de repente – huele de maravilla

- Walter… está preparando la comida para el picnic… Quizás ya sea hora de que nos levantemos… ¿Por qué no me esperas? Voy a traerte el desayuno

- mmm… mejor no – respondió ella abrazándole más fuerte

- ¿Por qué no dejas nunca que te lo traiga? Venga cariño, deja que te cuide

- Fácil… porque eso significaría separarme de ti… quedarme sola esperándote y no me gusta… sólo quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible… mi día perfecto empieza contigo a mi lado…

- y el mío – respondió Peter besándola – pero si no nos presentamos en la cocina puede que Walter se ponga nervioso si nos retrasamos…- aseguró él sonriendo mientras la besaba de nuevo – te quiero

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente. No hubo problema alguno, llegaron al parque que se encontraba lleno de niños que lo llenaban todo con sus risas. Disfrutaron de la comida que Walter había preparado con tanto empeño mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, de planes de futuro, riendo de las bromas de Walter. Y sólo hubo algo que nubló lo que pretendían que fuera un día perfecto en familia. El teléfono de Olivia sonó ante la mirada de disgusto de Peter

- Venga, Olivia... con lo bien que estábamos – protestó Walter

- No es el teléfono del trabajo… es el personal – afirmó ella mientras respondía a la llamada - ¿sí?... sí, soy yo… oh… bien…gracias

- ¿y bien? ¿Quién era? – preguntó intrigado Peter

- Bueno… no sé cómo decir esto

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? – Inquirió Walter asustado

- No… no, tranquilo… al menos eso creo… era mi medico

- ¿estás bien cariño? – preguntó Peter preocupado

- Estoy… estoy embarazada – respondió por fin Olivia. Y ni ella misma se lo creía. De pronto sintió como Peter la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos a la vez que Walter aplaudía feliz

Y recordaba todo eso mientras dormitaba tras la comida y el sol le confirmaba todo lo que presentía, que su vida no podía ser mejor. No, no era así. Se mentía. Su vida sí que mejoraría. Iba a ser madre, tendría un hijo. Con Peter a su lado, le cuidarían, amarían, le protegerían. Estarían con él en todo momento para que nadie le hiciese daño. Y en ese momento siente una caricia en su cara. Sabe de quién se trata y esboza una sonrisa mientras abre ligeramente los ojos para encontrarse con su sonrisa

- ¿Dónde estabas? Habías desaparecido

- Vigilando a Walter, ha descubierto los columpios

- Se ha alegrado mucho de la noticia del bebé – asegura Olivia mientras se incorpora y mira como el científico se balancea de un lado a otro

- No más que yo…- asegura Peter mientras sigue acariciándola

- ¿sabes qué día es hoy? – pregunta de repente ella

- El día perfecto – responde él con una sonrisa

- Exacto… el día perfecto… aunque es una lástima que tenga que terminar

- ¿Por qué Olivia? – Pregunta Peter preocupado - ¿Qué problema hay?

- El problema es que… cambiará nuestras vidas… totalmente ¿no te asusta?

- No – responde Peter sonriendo aliviado - De hecho estoy encantado… ¿tú no?

- Yo me siento la mujer más afortunada del universo…oh, perdón, palabra prohibida… del mundo – afirma ella sonriendo – por tenerte a mi lado, porque Walter es feliz…y por él – dice acariciándose la tripa – Definitivamente es el día perfecto

- Yo estoy seguro que tendremos muchos más días de estos – afirma Peter abrazándola. Y Olivia siente que es así, y que ahora mismo ya no sólo se trata de este momento y que su vida ya es prácticamente perfecta


End file.
